Clean with a Side of Dirty
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: Life sucks for  rich boy  Edward Cullen when he is forced to earn a living the hard way, working as a janitor at Forks High School. Can the new English teacher, Miss Swan, be the one to bring a little excitement back into his life?


**Blue-Collarward Contest**  
**Pairing if Applicable:** Edward x Bella  
**Title:** Clean With a Side of Dirty  
**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**Brief Summary:** Life sucks for rich boy Edward Cullen when he is forced to earn a living the hard way, working as a janitor at Forks High School. Can the new English teacher, Miss Swan, be the one to bring a little excitement back into his life?

Clean With a Side of Dirty

"Jesus Christ! What the hell has she got on today?" I mutter to myself as I put my equipment away in the storeroom. A tight fitting dark, knee length skirt and blue shirt that clings to her in all the right places. I want to slowly peel off her clothes and worship her with my …..

_Fuck! _I shake my head to get rid of the image, that shit is never going to happen so I need to suck it up and move on. But it is hard, _literally!_

I am the current janitor at Forks High for the time being, and the gorgeous creature currently starring in all my sordid fantasies is the new English teacher, Miss Isabella Swan.

I've thought about telling her that this is only temporary, that I won't be a janitor forever; but the reason for this is nothing to be proud of. I doubt she would be interested in a spoilt rich boy whose daddy had to get him out of trouble, any more than she would be interested in a lowly janitor.

I am twenty four years old and stuck in this shitty job because of one, _well OK, more than one,_ stupid mistake. I was born into money, have had it all my life, never really wanting for anything. I made a few stupid decisions in my final year at college and ended up with some sizable debt. My father bailed me out of course, but he had a few conditions. He cut me off, wanting to teach me the value of money, and he thought that forcing me to get a 'real' job and stand on my own two feet would do just that. I moved to Forks, where no-one knew me, and got a job. He paid the deposit for my apartment and let me keep my car; the rest was up to me. I thought this shit would be easy, but I learned quickly that this was not the case. I guess, Dad was right.

I have one more semester left then I am done and I can finally start working with my father. One more semester and I can get my life back on track. While I may have learned a valuable lesson, there isn't one thing that I will miss about this place.

Well, maybe just the one.

I reluctantly turn away from the object of my desire and head down the hall. The school will start to fill with annoying teenagers soon and I want to be tucked away in my room when that happens, but I need a smoke first! I'll admit some of those seniors are hot as fuck, but they're still mostly underage and there's no way I'm getting into any more trouble. Dad would fucking kill me.

I look up as I reach the doors. S_hit, _I could really do without seeing his sorry ass this morning. James Smith, history teacher. He is such a dick and does his fucking utmost to ruin my day every chance he gets. He has hated me from the minute I started here. I suspect it's because he's a jealous fuck. I can admit that he looks good without handing over my man-card, and since I came on the scene he's had to share all the female attention. Not that I want it. There's only one female I'm interested in. He takes every fucking opportunity to belittle me and point out how much better than me he think he is. I would love nothing better than to wipe that condescending look off his pretty boy face, but I don't. I keep my head down and hope he'll just walk past; I don't need another 'incident' on my record. Unfortunately, he has already seen me so I mentally prepare myself for his inevitable outpouring of crap.

"Well, if it isn't Cullen," he sneers, pausing as he passes me. "Shouldn't you be sweeping floors, or some shit?"

"Whatever," I mutter. I hate the prick but I won't give him the satisfaction of taking the bait. I keep my head down and carry on walking; thinking he's done having his fun for this morning. I am wrong. Again.

"Guess where I'm going now Cullen? Somewhere you so desperately want to go."

I stop and turn around to face him. I know where this is heading because we have this conversation nearly every fucking day! "I'm going to visit the lovely Isabella. Or should I say Miss Swan to you. I know how much you want her, Cullen, I've seen you watching her like the pathetic stalker you are."

_Motherfucker_.

He wasn't finished. "You've got no fucking chance; she'd never stoop to your level. But me on other hand? I am _so_ going to tap that sweet ass; it's just a matter of time before I have her screaming my name!"

"Fuck you!" I spit at him. I just can't help myself this time.

With that he laughs and continues down the hall away from me. I clench and unclench my fists a few times, trying to calm my temper, severely pissed off that I let him get to me. I really want to punch that fucker right now! He's a nasty little shit, but he's also right; she is too good for me. I really fucking hate him.

I walk through the doors and the cold air hits me. _Shit!_ I've forgotten my jacket. I was so preoccupied watching my girl, _fuck, I wish she was my girl,_ that I've left my jacket in the storeroom. I contemplate just leaving it, but its just too fucking cold, with a sigh I turn around and head back inside.

I walk quickly down the hall, needing to be out and back well before school starts_._ Reaching the door to the storeroom, I hit the light switch as I step inside. The overhead light flickers, but only partially comes on. I need to get that shit fixed. I look around in the dim light and spot my jacket hanging up on the back wall. I smirk as I pick it up; this has got to be the tidiest fucking janitor's room ever. I know it's full of cleaning equipment mostly, but this is my space and I do what I can with it. I'm anal about shit like that, but I don't give a fuck.

Jacket in hand I turn to leave once more, but then the sound of voices outside in the hall reaches my ears. _You've got to be kidding me_! Fucking James. I'd recognize that irritating voice anywhere. He's shouting at some poor kid but I can't make out what's being said. As the voices start to fade, I hear the unmistakable sound of high heels approaching. I am frozen to the spot as the door handle starts to turn. This better not be one of the students; they know better than to come in here. I don't want those horny motherfuckers getting it on in here.

I don't have to wait long to find out who it is. The door is quickly opened and shut, and she leans back against it, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

_Fuck me. _

She's here. In my room with me. Alone.

I clear my throat and her eyes snap open, as she looks in my direction.

"Edward," she gasps. "I…I thought you'd gone. I'm sorry to just barge in like this; I know you don't like anybody coming in here." She's talking a mile a minute and is wringing her hands. _Is she nervous? _"But I had no choice; it was sort of an emergency. I was walking back to my classroom and then I saw him waiting for me. He always makes me feel so uncomfortable, and coming in here was the only thing I could think of…" Her voice trails off and she looks up at me with her big brown eyes. I lose myself in their bottomless depths. There is silence in the room and I suddenly realize she is waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Who?" I ask. I obviously don't care that she is in my space, but I am more than curious to know who she's running from.

"Who what?" she asks, looking confused.

"Who were you trying to avoid?" I smile to myself, thinking I have a good idea who, but I want to hear her say it.

"Oh, it was…uh... James. I mean Mr. Smith." She looks uneasy, as if she shouldn't be telling me any of this. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with me; especially not when I have her in here all to myself.

"It's OK. I know what a dick he is," I tell her, smiling slightly, trying to put her at ease. She giggles softly, and then pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. It seems to be a nervous habit of hers which I find really fucking hot. I try not to look but I can't help it and my eyes drop down to her mouth. This turns out to be a really bad move because my cock realizes who's here and now wants to come out and say hello.

I slowly walk towards her, using my jacket to hide the sudden bulge in my pants. My eyes roam over her, drinking her in from her black high heeled pumps to her beautifully flushed face, pausing at a few interesting places on the way. Her hair looks almost black in the dim light, I want to undo her ponytail and run my hands through it, but I manage to contain my twitching fingers. Barely.

I ran my hands anxiously through my own hair. I need to get a grip before I do something incredibly stupid. She watches me closely, _well that's a fucking change_, her eyes following my hands as they continue to tug on my hair.

I lean forward and reach past her to grab the door handle, taking the opportunity to inhale deeply. She smells fucking delicious and this does nothing to help my situation down below.

"I think the coast is clear now," I tell her, almost whispering it by her ear. Her breath hitches and it takes all my strength not to move in and trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh. Ok, thanks." She seems reluctant, like she doesn't want to leave and that damned bottom lip is back between her teeth. I have yet to remove my hand from the door handle, when she turns and reaches for it. Her fingers touch mine and my heart rate spikes. Warmth spreads from my hand, up my arm and throughout my entire body. _What the fuck? _She must feel it too as she stops and looks up at me, a hint of confusion in her eyes. I watch, transfixed, as her lips part and her small pink tongue peeks out, licking her lips.

My resolve crumbles; the sight of her licking her perfect lips is just too much for me to handle. I drop my jacket to the floor and close the distance between us, watching for her reaction. Her eyes fall shut and a soft sigh escapes her. Taking that as my invitation, I lean in and kiss her softly.

My hand moves from the door handle to her waist, holding her steady but not too tight. My other hand finds its way along her shoulder, coming to rest on the back of her neck. I gently pull her to me and deepen the kiss; I am in heaven. I have imagined this moment everyday for the last 3 months, but the reality is so much better. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens up to me, letting me taste her. I want to taste her everywhere, but not in the fucking storeroom, that will have to wait until next time. _Shit, I hope there is a fucking next time!_

Voices out in the hallway break us rudely out of our kiss. She pulls back abruptly and the moment is gone.

I search her face for any tell tale signs that say she is ashamed about what just happened, but there's nothing there. _Thank fuck!_ She is embarrassed; the blush creeping over her cheeks tells me that, but I'm pretty sure she's not ashamed.

"I should go; I need to get ready for my class," she says, looking anywhere but at me. I'm not leaving it like this. I gently tilt her chin up with my finger so she has to look me in the eye.

"Have a nice day, Miss Swan." I say, flashing her my best crooked smile. She looks at me and cocks an eyebrow, a smile playing around the edges of her mouth. Her embarrassment appears to have gone.

"I think, after this," she tells me, waving her hand between us. "You can call me Bella."

_Oh, if you insist. _I smile inwardly.

"Have a nice day…" I pause for maximum effect. "Bella." I love the way her name rolls off my tongue, so much so, that I almost moan saying it. _For fuck's sake Cullen, get a grip!_

"Goodbye, Edward." She smirks. "Thanks for letting me hide out here." With that she grabs the handle and is out the door before I can respond.

I close the door and rest my forehead against it. "Fuck," I whisper to myself. What the hell just happened? I can hear more voices outside now; I guess my cigarette break will just have to wait.

-oxo-

The rest of my day passes excruciatingly slowly. I have the usual shit to deal with, clean the restrooms, empty trash cans and fix the odd light. Never a dull moment in this job! Finally, the school day has ended and I am currently perched up a ladder changing a light outside the girls restroom. This reminds me, I still need to take care of the light in my storeroom.

Just thinking about it takes me back to this morning's events. I close my eyes and picture her, Bella, pressed up against my door. I smile, remembering the way her lips felt on mine, soft and wanting, the way my hands felt wrapped around her tight body. I still can't believe it fucking happened, maybe I imagined it all. I let out a long sigh and I hear hushed voices and giggling.

My eyes snap open and I am greeted with the sight of senior girls, five to be exact. They are whispering to each other and looking over in my direction. _Shit._ I really don't need this, I just want to get my jobs done and go home. It been a long day, I need to leave this place, relax and mull over the day's events.

"Hello, Edward", one of the group decide they are brave enough to talk to me. She is tall, blonde and really fucking hot-for a high school senior, I remind myself. I groan inwardly and try to decide how best to get rid of them, without being overly rude. I am about to respond when a familiar voice interrupts me.

"I believe that's Mr. Cullen to you, ladies." Her tone is calm and professional, not at all like this morning. "Let him get back to his work, I'm sure you've all got homes to go to." They grudgingly head towards the door, but not before the blonde throws a smile and a wink my way. I watch, making sure the girls have left, before turning to my savior.

"Fucking Seniors!" she spits out. I stare at her, my mouth hanging open at her outburst. "What?" she says. "Don't tell me you like having them throw themselves at you?"

"Of course not," I respond, because they are a royal pain in the ass, no matter how hot. "I'm just surprised to hear you talk that way. You're a teacher for God's sake!" I smirk at her, letting her know I am just teasing.

I climb down from the ladder and start packing my tools away.

"Christ, Edward, we're not saints." I groan inwardly hearing her say my name again. "Some seniors are so full of themselves and can be annoying as shit. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it can be a little trying sometimes." She smirks back at me, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts up and giving me a wonderful view of her cleavage. I wrack my brains thinking of something else to say. This morning aside, this is the most we have spoken in three months and I don't want to it to stop now.

I want to ask her out, but I'm almost certain she'll say no, I am the Janitor after all._ Fuck it! _I will be leaving this place soon enough and don't really have much to lose, plus she obviously didn't care about me being the Janitor his morning. I finally grow a pair and just ask her.

"Do you want to get something to eat later?" I eventually manage to get out, putting my tool bag down as I wait for her answer. _Please say yes, please say yes._

A slow smile spreads across her face and she walks towards me.

"I'd love to Edward." She stops and fishes around in her bag for something. "Here, this is my address, why don't you come to my place and I will cook, say around eight?" With a quick kiss to my cheek, she turns on her heel and walks towards the door. "Don't be late!" she shouts over her shoulder and then disappears out the door.

_Fucking yes! _Irefrain from doing a fist pump, but I am sporting the biggest shit eating grin!

I practically sprint back to put my tools away, I have a few more things left to do before I can leave for the night and I can't get them done quick enough!

-oxo-

I arrive at Bella's apartment and I'm early. Only by about ten minutes, but I'm still reluctant to go to the door. I give my self a mental ass-kicking and make my way over to her building, pressing the buzzer next to her name.

"Hello?" she sounds slightly out of breath, my dick twitches at the sudden thought of her being breathless, beneath me.

"Its me...uh…Edward Cullen," _oh real fucking smooth Cullen! _I roll my eyes at my serious lack of social skills. I can hear her laughing softly.

"Come on up, Edward." The door buzzes. I open it and walk through trying hard not to run up the stairs. I don't want to appear too eager after all.

I find her door and take a minute to compose myself before knocking. I run my fingers through my hair, take several deep breathes in an effort to calm my breathing. I raise my hand, but before I can knock the door swings open to reveal Bella, standing there smirking at me.

"There you are! I thought you'd got lost on the way up here." She stands to the side and gestures for me to go inside. Once I'm through the door, I take notice of what she is wearing and have to stifle a groan. She has on the tiniest pair of denim shorts I have ever seen and a _Forks High tank top _which looks a size too small! Apart from the fact that it's driving me insane, it's fucking freezing outside. What the hell is she thinking?

"Aren't you...uh…a little cold?" I can't help but ask, although I really don't want her to go change. No, fuck that, I definitely don't want her to change! She looks down at herself as if she's only just remembered what she's wearing.

"Oh," she blushes, "I was cooking and it was really hot..." her voice trails off as she looks over at me. I am staring at her, unable to tear my eyes away, I may even be drooling.

" I…uh…I'll change if it's making you uncomfortable."

"No!" I shout. "I mean it's fine, I'm not uncomfortable." Well that's not strictly true, my jeans have suddenly become very, very uncomfortable. She turns and walks towards the kitchen. I take this opportunity to adjust myself, hopefully without her noticing.

I follow her into the kitchen, peering over her shoulder to see what's for dinner. Whatever it is, it smells delicious. She steps back abruptly, not realizing I am so close, and collides with my chest. I grab her waist to steady us both, the warm feeling once again spreading throughout my body. I hold her close and lean in nuzzling her hair. She relaxes into my touch and lets out a soft sigh.

"I've made lasagna and salad, I hope you like it," she says, gently extricating herself from my grasp. I'm not really thinking about food at this point but it would be rude not to reply.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sure I will love all of it." I'm not just talking about the food and judging by the look on her face, she knows it.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Edward?" she asks, picking up a bottle of red and waving it at me. I love the way my name sounds coming from her lips, but I really want to hear her scream it as I pleasure her again and again.

"Yes, thanks." I reply, pushing away my less than pure thoughts. "That would be great".

She pours us both a glass and motions for me to sit over on the couch with her. Her living room and kitchen area is open plan, so we can easily hear the oven timer from here.

"Why has it taken you almost three months to ask me out, Edward?" she blurts out all of a sudden, causing me to almost choke on my wine. "I've seen you watching me, so I know you like me." Christ does everybody know? I didn't think I'd been that obvious! "You do like me don't you, Edward?" she looks uncertain when I don't answer right away. "I mean, I thought you did, especially after the storeroom." She lowers her eyes to her lap and blushes. " But if I've got it wrong..." I need to set her straight. I lean over and take her wine glass, setting both hers and mine on the coffee table next to us.

"Bella," I hold her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over the back of them. "Of course I fucking like you. I've wanted you from the minute you set foot in the school." She blushes again and is now looking at me intently.

"Then why didn't you say something before now?"

"Because I'm the janitor."

"And?" She looks confused. "What does that matter?"

"C'mon, Bella." She must see why that would stop me asking her out. "You're a High School teacher; you're hardly going to want to hook up with the likes of me." I let go of her hands and look anywhere but at her, I don't want to see the look on her face when she realizes I am right.

"Edward?" Her voice is soft, seductive, totally not what I was expecting. I feel her hand on my cheek, soft fingers caressing my skin. I close my eyes and lean in to her touch. "I don't care what you do for a living." Her other hand slips around my neck and into my hair, pulling me towards her.

"I want you too." I feel her warm breath wash over my lips, she is so close. Her lips touch mine, tentative at first. I wrap my arms round her and hold her tight. She deepens the kiss and I let her, I don't mind Bella taking the lead on how far we go tonight. I don't want to rush anything and ruin the moment. Her tongue seeks out mine as our kiss heats up, both her hands are now in my hair, tugging sharply. God, that feels so good.

She whimpers slightly, pushing me so I'm sat back on the couch, never breaking our kiss. Our eyes meet as she climbs onto my lap. Her legs are either side so that she is now straddling me, grinding herself against my now very hard and throbbing erection. I hiss at the contact, pulling her closer.

"Bella…"

"Ssshh...Edward. It's ok." She pulls me in for another passion filled kiss, rolling her hips back and forth, pressing down on my aching cock. I can feel her heat through her tiny shorts, there's not much separating us. I really want to get them off her, so I can feel her properly. I want all her clothes gone.

It's like she reads my mind as she stops kissing me, reaches down and slowly peels off her top, leaving her in a dark blue lacy bra. I move my hands to cup her breasts, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples; she moans and pushes her chest out further. I look at her, asking for permission as I go to unhook her bra.

"Please." she breathes. It's all the encouragement I need, I toss it to the side and move quickly back to her breasts. I lick and nuzzle at her left breast, my fingers paying attention to her right. She moans and writhes in my lap. _Oh God._

"Take me to bed, Edward." She looks at me, her beautiful brown eyes dark with lust.

"Are you sure?" I definitely don't want her to change her mind, but I need to give her the choice.

"Fuck, yes!" She replies huskily. That's good enough for me!

As I stand up, still holding her, she wraps her legs round me and I hold her tight with my hands on her ass. She points to her bedroom and I walk towards the door.

"Stop!" She whispers suddenly and wriggles out of my grasp running into the kitchen. _What?_ _No, I don't want to stop. _I run my hands through my hair and breathe deeply for the second time this evening, trying to calm my raging hard-on his time. Of course I'll stop if she wants me too, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't very fucking disappointed.

"Right, where were we..." She says as she jumps back into my arms. I catch her willingly, but I am more than a little confused.

"But…I, uh... I thought you want to stop?" She looks at me and laughs.

"No, silly." She reaches up tracing her fingers down the side of my face. "I needed to turn the oven off. I don't want to burn our dinner, we'll be hungry later." She winks at me.

"Thank fuck for that!" I say, relieved beyond words. She laughs again and I waste no time getting to her bedroom and depositing her on the bed.

She looks up at me, biting her bottom lip. "You're wearing far too many clothes, Mr. Cullen. Take them off." Oh, she wants to play. Fine with me.

"Yes, Miss Swan." I smirk at her, slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt, teasing her. I drop it on the floor, quickly followed by my pants and boxers.

"That's much better," she says, her eyes roaming my body, hungrily. I'm pretty fucking thankful at this moment that I work out, because I can tell she likes what she sees. Now that I am naked, she is the one who is overdressed. I need to rectify that right the fuck now. I crawl up the bed until I am hovering over her, my arms either side of her body.

"These need to come off." I tug on her shorts. She quickly undoes the button and I slide them down her legs. I stare at her blue lace panties unconsciously licking my lips. As nice as they are, they need to come off too. "These too." I whip her panties off and drop them on the floor, with the rest of our discarded clothes. Finally, we are both naked.

I stare down at her gloriously naked form, she bites her lip again as she watches me, but doesn't move to hide anything. I like that she is confident about her body, she should be, I think she's perfect.

I gently place my hands on her ankles, stroking her skin as I make my way up her legs. She feels so soft, I lean in to nibble her thigh, her legs fall open slightly more and I smile at her reaction.

"What's so funny Mr. Cullen?" she asks. Her voice comes out all breathy and I smile even more. I look up to find her still watching me, now propped up on her elbows.

"Nothing's funny, Miss Swan, I fucking love the way you open yourself up for me." My voice is just as breathy. I keep eye contact as I move over her inner thigh, my tongue flicking out to taste her. My hands have now found their way to the edges of her very wet and very bare center.

_Jesus Christ, she is going to kill me! _

I run my thumb along the edge of where she really wants it. She squirms under my touch, her eyes close and her head drops back onto her pillow.

"Edward...please..."

Hearing her beg almost makes me want to skip any foreplay and take her roughly right now. I don't want to rush this though, I need to explore every inch of her.

I wrap my arms under and around her thighs, holding her in place, and run my tongue along her entrance, dipping inside to taste more of her.

"Oh, God," she cries, her hands in my hair, holding me there.

I move one of my hands around and insert two fingers into her, pumping them slowly. My tongue swirls around her bundle of nerves as I continue to work her, my pace increasing in time with her moans.

"Uh...so close..." she whispers, and her fists grip the sheet tightly, hips grinding against my hand.

I don't want her to cum on my fingers, I want be inside her. I know that might make me a selfish fucker but I don't care, I can't wait any longer. I pull back, kneeling up on the bed. Her eyes snap open at the loss of contact.

"I want you. Now," I say, looking to her for confirmation that this is ok; that she still wants it. She nods her head, and then quickly reaches into the drawer of her night stand.

"Here." She throws me a condom, blushing slightly. I raise an eyebrow at her, a little surprised that she is so prepared. She just shrugs and bites that bottom lip again.

_Fuck! _I almost come on the spot.

"Hurry Edward...please."

I don't need asking twice. I tear open the wrapper and she watches as I put it on, her eyes following my hands as I slowly roll it down my shaft. I lean forward, my arms either side of her head and position myself between her legs, the tip of my cock nudging her opening.

I look down at her as I push myself slowly inside. She feels incredible and I need to stop for a minute. I take a deep breath and then I begin to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to me.

"Bella, this feels...you feel..." I can't find the words.

"I know," she answers.

She wraps her long legs up and around my waist so that I go deeper with each stroke. Her hands are on my shoulders, nails digging in to my skin, but I don't care. My thrusts become quicker, and more forceful. I can feel myself getting close. I lean down and kiss her, hard, wanting her to feel how close I am.

"Come with me Bella."

I grab her hip, pushing in hard and grinding my pelvis against her center. I feel her walls tightening round me and she screams out my name as she reaches her climax.

"Edward!...Fuuuck..."

I thrust into her three more times and then I am falling over the edge with her. I collapse on my side next to her, breathing heavily as I come down from my orgasm induced high. I turn and kiss her softly, my hand gently cupping her cheek. This night has exceeded all of my expectations and I'm not just talking about the sex. I feel connected to her and I try and convey this through my touch. Unfortunately, her stomach has other ideas and our tender moment is rudely interrupted by the loud growling of her belly.

"Hungry?" I snigger, unable to hide my laughter.

"It would appear so!" she replies, her cheeks red. "Why don't you get cleaned up and join me in the kitchen for some lasagna?" With that she pulls on a tank top and yoga pants and leaves to reheat our forgotten dinner.

-oxo-

We spend the rest of the evening getting to know one another as we eat and drink in her kitchen. Sitting at her small table, listening to her talk, I realize that I want her to know who I really am. I want her to know that I have plans for my life that are more than just being a High School janitor, even if it means I have to tell her about my stupid fucking mistakes.

I take a deep breath and tell my story in all its sordid detail. I tell her how I got into so much debt that I had to ask my father to bail me out. I explain all about the deal I made with him in return for his help. She is quiet while I talk, I leave nothing out though, I just hope she understands and still wants to be with me. That's assuming this isn't just a one night stand.

_Shit. I fucking hope it isn't!_

When I finish speaking, she has lots and lots of questions which I answer as truthfully as I can. She isn't really mad at me for not telling her the truth straight away. Well, not too mad. Thankfully she understands that I am ashamed of my actions. There is however, one question that I have for her.

"Bella?" I ask softly, taking both her hands in mine. "Do you still want to give this," I wave my hand between the two of us, "a chance after everything I have just told you?" I swallow down my rising panic and ask the question I've been dreading. "Or is this a one time only thing for you?" I hold my breath as I wait for her to answer. It seems to take her fucking ages to reply! I hadn't realized just how much I wanted to be with her until I actually asked her.

"Yes Edward." I feel myself tense, not knowing which of my questions she is answering. "Despite the fact that you neglected to tell me some rather important facts about your life at the beginning…" She smirks at me and I feel myself begin to relax slowly. "I want to give this a chance. Very much so."

I let out the breath I have been holding and pull her to me, so relieved she still wants me after everything I have told her. I place my hands either side of her face and tilt her head back so I can see her face.

"I promise you won't regret this, Bella." With that I kiss her, long and hard, ready to show her just how much I mean it.

-oxo-

I leave Bella's house early enough to go home, shower and change. I am now once again entering the High School, only this time I am a happy fucker with a big smile on my face. I just spent the night with the fuck hot woman of my dreams and my shitty time spent as the school janitor is nearly up, but best of all, I know that I am never going to let the prick walking towards me get to me again.

Bella and I have decided to keep things quiet between us until I finish working here. It just makes things easier and avoids gossip. It doesn't mean I can't fuck with him just a little though.

"Cullen." He looks me up and down with distaste. _ Oh bring it on motherfucker! _"Shouldn't you be scrubbing toilets and mopping up piss?" Normally this would fuck me right off, but today I don't give a shit.

"Whatever, James," I say with a big grin, carrying on walking past him. I can see his look of confusion out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Cullen." I pause and turn around to face him. "What the fuck has got you all cheery? Been indulging in a little self love? After all, it's not like you can be getting any from that fine piece of ass you've been lusting over." He walks up to me, within spitting distance, _oh so tempting, but gross. _Lowering his voice, he almost whispers,"We both know I will be pounding that pussy soon enough and you will never even get a sniff!" He really is a nasty little shit. I open my mouth to tell him not to fucking talk about her that way, but am interrupted before I can get the words out.

"Mr. Smith?" James spins around to see my Bella standing there with her hands on her hips, fixing him with an icy stare. She catches my eye and winks. _Oh this should be good! _She checks the halls, making sure we are alone before speaking. "The only man who will be 'pounding my pussy'." She looks at him with distaste, like the asshole he is. "As you so eloquently put it, will be Edward and only Edward." She walks past James, whose mouth is now hanging open as he stares at her in shock, and walks down the corridor to her classroom. She blows me a kiss as she passes.

"Oh and James?" she shouts over her shoulder. "If I hear you refer to me in that way again I'm going to report you to the Principal, you fucking ass!" She waves her fingers, smiles and closes her classroom door.

That's _my_ girl!

James glares at me and stalks off in the other direction, without another word. I can't help the laughter that explodes out my mouth. Take that! _Motherfucker!_

I am still chuckling as I walk down the hall to my storeroom. With the end to this crap now in sight, I don't really mind my job anymore. My life is finally getting back on track; I can start putting all my mistakes behind me and move forward. I couldn't be any fucking happier!

As I near my door I am distracted by a loud commotion down the hall behind me. I can just about make out James, sprawled on the floor surrounded by a group of senior girls. They are giggling and pointing at the sign next to him that says Caution: _Wet Floor. _My laughter returns as I realize he's slipped on the floor that I mopped this morning.

OK, _now_ I couldn't be happier!

-oxo-


End file.
